Countless numbers of people wear eyeglasses everyday. Examples of such eyeglasses include, but are not limited to, prescription eyeglasses, sunglasses, safety glasses and the like. However, for various reasons, many people remove their eyeglasses during the course of the day. For example, during certain sports activities such as fishing and golfing, there is often the need to for a person to repeatedly remove and replace their eyeglasses. Furthermore, in many situations, the person often requires a place to temporarily store their eyeglasses when the eyeglasses are removed so that they can freely make used of both hands.
As is well known, a brim or bill of headwear can make for a convenient place for a person to temporarily store their eyeglasses. In the typical case, the lens portion of the eyeglasses rests on the brim or bill with the arms of the eyeglasses extending on opposing sides of a crown structure of the headwear. The problem that often arises is that abrupt movement of the body and/or leaning over causes the eyeglasses to slide off the headwear. Quite often, this can result in the eyeglasses becoming lost or damaged, in an unsafe condition if the person becomes distracted by the eyeglasses falling off the headwear, or in other undesirable situations.